The Internet business industry is continuously striving to optimize the speed and effectiveness of landing pages. Potential customers are linked through the landing page to a point of potential product sale. A great concern in Internet marketing is the optimization of the conversion rate, i.e. the percentage of visitors to the source landing page who are converted to customers.
A great factor in improving the conversion rate is the speed in which the potential customers get from the selected link in the landing page to the product or sales point in a resulting page. Typical Internet customers are often annoyed by time consumed in finding a vendor and reaching the vendor sales point. Customers will often back down from a selected vendor's landing page if the response from a selected link is slow, and then select another vendor from the search list. Consequently, the industry is continuously seeking methods for improving the speed of access from a selected link in the landing page.
A landing page is created at and deployed from a source on the Web and is sent to a data processor controlled requesting display via the Web. A potential customer on the Web may have clicked on a link in a displayed advertisement, requesting email or, even more often, a link on a search result list of vendors for the product the customer is seeking. It should be understood that the speed of redirection or access to other pages from selected links in the landing page results in user/customer impatience wherein the customer stops waiting and selects another landing page from another vendor.